Unexpected Love
by LiloGurlo
Summary: Fleur knew this was wrong but she can not help what she feels. Also the fact that whatever happens in Hogwarts will stay in Hogwarts once she returns home back to France, back to Beauxbaton and back into the arms of Nick...or so she think
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

Couple: Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the one and only, JK Rowling.

Rating: from PG to R

**Chapter 1- FIRST MEETING**

'Boys and girls of Hogwarts, I present you the students of… Beauxbatons' Professor Dumbledore announces as the grand door opens. A dozen or so girls waltz in gracefully, followed by what the students suspected their professor.

"Wow…" Ron drools watching the girls walking up.

'Ron!' Hermione snaps her fingers at his face.

'So…..pretty' he whispers, eyeing the first girl that's leading the group.

'Yeah' Harry adds, also staring.

'Boys!' Hermione scowl, looking around her seeing that everyone in the room, including girl all gawking.

The girls of Beauxbatons walks swiftly by, almost as if floating. The girl heading of the group, Hermione assumes, turn and looks at her straight. Her eyes icy cold blue, a gentle smile tuck at her pink lips. She gave her a wink which in response, Hermione starts throwing darts with her eyes. If only looks can kill, she had already hated this blonde beau.

Next up was the students of Drumstrang. The door flew open just as Dumbledore finishes announcing and the men stride in.

'Cool…oh my god it's him!' Harry cries out, 'Viktor Krum!'

'Yeah' Ron absentmindly answers, his eyes direct at the Ravenclaw table where the students of Beauxbaton sat.

Hermione just roll her eyes at Ron, before looking his stare to the Ravenclaw table. The instant their eyes met, those clear blue eyes, a shiver broke through her body. Hermione quickly break away, drawing her attention back to the front where Dumbledore is now announcing about the TriWizard Tournament. (yada yada you know how it goes) Then finishing up, with a flick of his wrist and some words, food appears before them and everyone begins to pile in.

She didn't realize that the owner of those icy blue eyes also felt the shivers coursing through her body. Fleur gave out a smirk, please at the reaction and throws another glance over the tables and student bodies to the brunette girl. The girl's head was turned away from her, seemly she was talking to a red-hair boy, more like arguing.

'Her boyfriend?' she though, 'I guess I just have to find out'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------after eating

Hermione, Ron and Harry walks back to their room, hearing students complain about the age restriction to the TriWizard Tournament here and there.

'Harry, you saw those girls from Beauxbaton? Oh the first one was…-

'Shut up already!' Hermione snaps, cutting Ron off.

'Guess someone's just jealous' Ron finishes. With an angry grunt, Hermione turns her heels and speed of to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hermione's room

'Argh! Why can't they just shut the fuck up!' throwing her hands in the air, Hermione clasps onto her bed.

Hermione had for long had a crush on Ron, her idiotic friend. But to hear him talk like that about another girl makes her beyond mad.

'What? She's not even that pretty!' Hermione mumbles to herself.

'She's so pretty!' Lavender screams entering the room with Pavti behind.

'Huh?' Hermione asks

'The girl from Beauxbaton. Found out her name is Fleur Delacour….Fleur, feel how that name just roll out of your mouth,' Lavender sighs deeply like a love-sick puppy.

'Heard she's also a quarter Veela, that explains why so many boys and girls (nodding over to Lavender) just fall at her feet,' Pavti says to Hermione

'That explains it,' Hermione nods, 'I still don't like her'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fleur Delacour

Just walking up these corridors with my fellow classmates, already I have the eyes of many boys and girls on my back. It irritates me sometimes, to have them undressing me with their prevent eyes.

Turning a corner to what I suspect is our rooms, when we was stopped by our Professor.

"Madam," they all greeted her.

'change of plan girls, one of you will be sharing a room with a student of Hogwart,' she announces

'Why? I mean who?' Fleur asks.

"You,'

'Me? With who? And why?' Fleur asks looking at her friends and back to her professor.

'One of how Hogwart's most brightest student. The thing is she's only in 4th grade and they want you to lets just say…befriend her and guide her.'

'Ok?' Fleur replies unsure of what she just heard.

'Plus this might be just what you need. Remember this will help with the requirements to be able to graduate in the course you are taking' she says before turning to the other girls.

'Girls, your rooms are just down the hall, Fleur follow me' she walks away with Fleur in tow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hermione's room

'Hermione, Dumbledore asks of you in his office,' Harry and Ron says

'Ok,' Hermione pulls herself out of her bed where she laid and follows the two boys who talked non-stop about Fleur.

'shut up!' she would snap from time to time but that did not stop the boys from their talk. Sometimes they forget that Hermione was even a girl and tells her stuff or talks about stuff to her that only boys would talk about.

They approaches Dumbledore's door and Harry knocks on it.

'Come in' a voice bellows from inside.

Hermione, Ron and Harry enters and all froze on the spot.

'Fleur' Hermione whispers, hatred evidence in her voice.

'Fleur' Ron whispers like a love-sick puppy.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had their backs turned to them in their own little discussion. Fleur turns to seek upon the intruder and the sight took her breath away.

'That girl,' she though. Looking past the red-hair boy to the bushy brown hair girl. She sees hatred and anger flickers in the girl's eyes, which impresses her more.

'Ah Hermione come in, thank you boys, you can leave now ' Dumbledore turns around and sits on his chair.

Hermione walks up and stood along side the French beauty. Harry and Ron left the room.

'You might be wondering why I call you here right?" his eyes narrow down to Hermione.

'Yes quite frankly Professor,' Hermione answers.

'Well you see Hermione dear, Fleur here is one of the champion witches back in Beauxbaton. I have assigned you two to share a room together and maybe learn more about each other. She can help you improve greatly in potions and other areas where you can also help her as part of her requirement to be able to graduate,' Dumbledore explains.

'But professor, but….

'No buts Hermione, it's for the best of you' Dumbledore cuts her off. 'Now go and Professor McGonagall will show you two to your new rooms. Don't worry, your stuffs are already making their ways there as we speak,' Dumbledore dismiss them.

They exit the room to find Professor McGonagall waiting for them. They follow her.

Fleur walks ahead of Hermione, thinking its just her luck to be sharing a room with this girl.

Hermione on the other hand, wanted to scream, wanted to die. She wants to get away from the French girl as far away as possible but now she's sharing a room with her.

'Just my lucky day' she says to herself with sarcasm.

'PASSWORD' the portrait on the wall says.

'Bumblebee' Professor McGonagall says and the picture opens.

'Girls this is your room,' Professor McGonagall announces and left.

Hermione look around. Its similar to the one she was in previously, but instead of the bunk beds and single beds, it's a double bed, located in the middle of the room. On both sides are a table and everything that goes with it.

'Shit, one bed?' Hermione curses. Upon hearing this, the Veela chuckles and looks at the girl.

'What so funny?' Hermione asks, seeing the girl's eyes upon her.

'You,' the girl smiles and turns way to look around the room.

'Bitch' Hermione mumbles under her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. This is my first Hermione and Fleur fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews lolz.

WARNING: there's going to be swearing in this chapter ok

**Chapter 2- FIRST NIGHT**

'That's wicked!' Ron smiles day dreamily as Hermione tells him and Harry of what just happened.

'I guess it won't be so bad' Harry says, trying to make things better.

'Bad? Not at all. She's gorgeous' Ron adds in.

Hermione lets out a grunt, 'Guys! I hate her! I hate her guts! And now I'm to share a room with her! I would much prefer to die than this!' and she walks away.

'Gees must be time of the month" Ron comments when Hermione's out of ear-shot. Harry just nod confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I don't get how you can hate her so much when practically the whole school is falling at her feet for just one glance their way,' Ginny asks.

'Because!" Hermione yells

'Because what? She hasn't been here for more than one day yet and you already hate her' Ginny says.

'Because…it's just because ok! She's not as prefect and pretty as everyone thinks, I know it! The way Ron and Harry talks about her, Fleur this, Fleur that, it's soo annoying!" Hermione yells.

'Ah so that's the problem!' Ginny nods catching up.

'Exactly!'

'No, I mean you're jealous. You still like my brother and he like another girl makes you jealous…OR you are jealous of Fleur' Ginny smirk seeing the girl's face turn pink

'I knew it!' Ginny yells.

'Oh come on I rather be jealous of Ron than of _her_,' Hermione snort, 'anyways I have to get back…night'

'night' they parted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THEIR ROOM

Hermione enters the room and was immediately hit with the scent of vanilla. There on 'their' bed sat Fleur in just a singlet and short shorts.

'Umm…' Hermione's throat went dry.

'Hey' Fleur rises to her knees and gets off the bed to finish unpacking her clothes.

Hermione ignores her and went to her side of the room. She sat at her desk where a huge book lay out in front of her and began reading.

Fleur unpacks her stuff but her mind was else where.

'I think she hates me, this is going to be fun,' she smirk to herself.

After a few minutes of silence, Fleur spoke, breaking the silent.

'Why do you hate me?' she asks looking towards the back of the girl.

Hermione froze on the spot.

'Well? I would like to know' Fleur pushes for any answer.

'Um…I don't hate you' Hermione lies, feeling the girl walk towards her.

'Oh really you don't?' Fleur purrs in her ears.

'N...n...no' Hermione stutters, feeling shivers up her spine and stood up.

'You sure?' Fleur continues to torture the girl.

'Ok YES! I HATE YOU OK! You are a stuck up bitch! Annoying as hell, think you're top shit just because you are beautiful and smart and..-

'You think I'm beautiful?' Fleur cuts her off

'What?' Hermione stood there confused

'So you think I'm beautiful?' Fleur smirk

'WHAT? AH no! I think you are a stuck up rich bitch!' Hermione yells

'I heard what you said, and you said I am beautiful,' Fleur smiles innocently at her.

'Argh! You, stop twisting my words!' Hermione glare at her, 'fine I said you are beautiful but I don't need to say it to you, you know you are, you spoil brat!'

The two stood there glaring at each other.

'Nobody ever calls me a spoil brat, no body,' Fleur got in her face.

'There's a first for everything,' Hermione smirk, knew she hit a spot.

They stood there, only inches away from each other, their faces so close. Fleur licks her lips unconsciously, Hermione swallows hard.

'I need to get change and head to bed,' with that the now nervous girl disappears into the bathroom. Fleur just stare after the girl and chuckles to herself.

'Cute isn't she?' she tells herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------IN THE BATHROOM

'I hate you, I hate you!' Hermione bangs her head against her hand. After changing and brushing her teeth, Hermione returns to the room to find Fleur reading on the bed.

'Bitch, you do know that you are taking up the whole bloody bed now don't you?' Hermione says angrily looking at the blonde witch who purposely positioned herself in the middle of the bed.

'Yeah so?' she replies innocently

Grrr, Hermione slips into bed pushing the blonde away.

'You are very feisty in bed aren't you?' Fleur asks

'What? Shut up!' Hermione pulls the covers over her head and closes her eyes.

'What? No goodnight?' Fleur teases.

'Shut up! Shut up!' Hermione covers her ears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment please guys

Chapter three will be up maybe tomorrow, comments and suggestions are all welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the review….I must apologies for my grammar errors… English isn't my best subject lolz

Here enjoy the next post…

**Chapter 3 THE CHAMPIONS ARE…**

Next day

"The champion for Beauxbatons… is Fleur Delacour!" loud applauses and cheers broke through the whole school, especially from the Ravenclaw table. Fleur stood up and gave a smile, her eyes scanning the hall for that particular girl.

Hermione watches the Veela scan the room until her gaze stops on her. She gave Hermione a smile and a wink, the brown hair just look away. Fleur followed one of the Professors and disappears through the door.

"The champion for Durmstrang… is Viktor Krum." A loud applause and cheers broke through the Syltherin table as the man stood up, his fist punching the air and follows through the door.

'Now the Champion from Hogwarts is….' Everyone that entered held there breathe, 'Cedric Diggory!' the boy stood up, as everyone clap around him. Taking a bow, he follows through to the other side of the door.

'Now that…- Dumbledore was cut off as another piece of paper flew into his hand. Opening it, he reads shakily, 'Harry Potter.'

He looks up, he eyes blazing with fire, 'HARRY POTTER' he's voice boomed, making everyone jump. Hermione looks over to her terrified friend, not knowing what to do. So she gave him a little nudge to help him up. Nervously Harry stood and follow the professors through.

Hermione didn't know what's going on in that room, but she has a bad feeling of this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LATER THAT DAY

Ron refuses to talk to Harry.

'What is he doing? Trying to be a hero? It's dangerous!' Ron yells, looking at Hermione.

'Ron, he said he didn't put his name in,' Hermione tries to defend Harry.

'Crap! Like I'm going to believe that!' Ron paces the room then stops when Harry enters.

'Ron, Hermione' Harry says

'Bugger off' Ron pushes past him

'What happened?' Harry asks Hermione.

'He thinks you put your name in there on propose,' Hermione answers

'But I didn't! I had no idea, who put my name in,' Harry defends himself.

'I know, that's what I told him, let's get to class before we get into trouble with Snape' Hermione and Harry walk to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------AFTER IN CLASS

Hermione and Harry walk the great hall to go to lunch when Ron appears in front of them.

'Hermione,' he greets, ignoring Harry.

'Ron, where were you?' Hermione asks.

'No where. See you around' he walks away.

'Ok that's it I have to talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow,' Harry says and follows his friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Hermione and Fleur's room

Hermione walks in without knocking, her head down unaware the other present in the room.

'Oh god' the voice shrieks. Hermione looks up, 'oh god' she shrieks, covering her eyes and turning around quick to only be hit on the head with the closed door. In front of her stood Fleur in her bra and panties and her PJs at hand.

Fleur quickly changes and rush to her side.

'Oh god, you ok?' she asks, removing the young girl's hand from her forehead and inspects it.

'What do you think? It hurts,' Hermione rubs her forehead

'It's NOT bleeding so that's a good sign then. Just a little red, let's just hope it doesn't swell,' Fleur rubs the spot gently.

'Oh god, it can NOT swell, that's horrible looking,' Hermione panics

'Ok chill, thank god I know a spell that prevents it from swelling,' Fleur says

'You do? I mean there's a spell?' Hermione asks, unsure.

'Yeah, I learn it in 6th grade, here let me show you,' Fleur removes the girl's hand from her forehead and lightly brushes the soft brown hair aside.

Hermione stood there dumb-folded, which was a first.

She mumbles some words to which Hermione didn't notice because her mind was too occupied and before Hermione realizes, she felt soft lips against her forehead.

Fleur's lips linger on the warm skin for longer than intent and after a while, reluctantly pulled away.

Hermione stood there with wide eyes, her heart racing and her breathing hard. Fleur smirk at the effect she can have on the younger girl and said, 'there you go, swell-free'

Fleur turns and walk to her side of the room, smiling to herself. The spell was real but the kiss was a bonus. She didn't have to kiss the girl's forehead but she couldn't help herself.

Hermione stood there speechless, her mouth slightly opened and she reaches up to lightly touch her forehead where the soft lips had once been.

damn, what am I doing? Hermione snap out of her little world and rushes back outside. She needed to be away from the room, the corridors and especially away from Fleur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment please


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thank you guys for your lovely comments!

**Chapter 4**

Unlike the other night, Hermione woke up the next morning in the arms of no-one other than Fleur's. The older girl was on her back, her arms wrapped around the younger girl's waist loosely while Hermione snuggle up against her side, her arm thrown across the girl's chest.

The instant she opens her eyes, she slowly pushes herself away from the French witch, careful not to wake her up and walks into the bathroom.

Fleur, who had been up minutes before the younger girl, watches the girl trying to scramble away.

A smile hit her kips and her eyes closes again, thinking about the moment she held the girl in her arms and how it felt just so right.

Fleur had been intrigued with this girl the instant she saw her, that's why she gave her that wink. What pulls her to the younger girl more is the fact that the she didn't fall all over for her. There's something in her innocent eyes that screams that, 'I hate you Fleur.'

Fleur knew this was wrong but she can not help what she feels. Also the fact that whatever happens in Hogwarts will stay in Hogwarts once she returns home back to France, back to Beauxbaton and back into the arms of Nick. Ah Nick…

Hermione enters the bathroom and slashes cold water onto her face.

'What's wrong with me?' she questions herself.

Her mind replays the morning scene in her head, the moment she woke up and find herself in Fleur's arms, the feeling of warmth, safety and something that she just couldn't put her fingers on. Something more, something strong. A new feeling that delighted her but also scared her at the same time.

'I'm just going crazy here,' Hermione scold herself. When she came out of the room, Fleur had already left for breakfast.

'Did I really use the bathroom for that long?' she asks no-one in particular. After changing into proper clothes, Hermione went for breakfast.

On the way she ran into Ron.

'Ron, where are you going?' Hermione asks

'Hey Mione, breakfast,' he replies they walk in few minutes silence then Ron spoke again.

'So Harry…how's…is he…I mean…' Ron stutters

'Ron, you still not talking to him?' Hermione asks.

'No,'

'Come on Ron, don't be like that.'

'Be like what? He's the one that wants to the a hero,' Ron snaps back, ' and why are YOU taking his side?'

'I'm not taking anyone's side here Ron. I'm just saying…'

'Well then don't ok,' Ron snaps at her.

'Ok geez,' Hermione was a bit taken back.

As they approach the great hall, Ron spotted Harry at their usual seat.

'Look, Mione, I forgot a book in my room…I have to go get it,' Ron makes a beeline for the door.

'Ron!' Hermione yells, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him over to their spot/

'Sit,' she pushes Ron down onto the seat and sat in between the boys.

'Hey Harry,' she greets the boy

'Hey Hermione…' He ignores Ron.

Hermione slaps him on the arm and nods towards Ron with a death-stare.

'Ron,' Harry sighs at loud.

There were no reply, Hermione turns to Ron and nudges him in the stomach, nodding to Harry.

'Harry,' Ron simply says; his head turned the other direction.

The trio began to pile up their plates and eat in an uncomfortable silence until Hermione looks at the open mouth Ron.

'Ron, that's disgusting,' Hermione shrieks, seeing the food dripping out of his opened mouth.

'Angel' he whispers to which Hermione heard. She follows his gaze to the Ravenclaw table where sat the beauties of Beauxbaton including Fleur.

'I think I've just lost my appetite. I'll see you guys later in class,' Hermione pushes her plate aside and got up and walk away.

From a few tables away, cool blue eyes watches her walk away. A smile touches the Veela's lips, watching the girl's hips sway back and forth as she hurry away.

'Fleur?' Jennifer, one of her close friend calls out to her.

'Sorry what you say?' she turns to the girl.

'You ok?' she asks

'Yeah, definitely,' Fleur replies

'Ok' the other girl said unconvinced but decided to let it go…for now.

'Oh I nearly forgot, my brother sent you this,' Jennifer hands Fleur a letter.

'Nick?' Fleur takes the letter and puts it in her pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment, comment

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys to keep you hanging like that. Thank you for all of your reviews. **

**Hope you all had **

**Chapter 5**

That afternoon

Fleur had a free before lunch so she spent her time in the library getting ahead of some homework when the though of the younger girl crosses her mind.

She closes her eyes and though of the way Hermione smiles when she was with her friends. The innocent look that the girl has when she clutches her books tightly to her chest and dashes of to the next class.

Her mind drifted to this morning, waking up to having the girl in her arms. That feeling was so new to her, yet she didn't mind. In fact, she loved that feeling.

She smiles to herself and open her eyes. If anyone saw her at this moment, they would have though that she was going crazy.

She though about this morning how just one glance from the girl had her stomach in knots. Then she remembered what Jennifer gave her, the letter. From Nick, her long time off and on again boyfriend; she reaches into her pocket and pulls the letter out.

Nick, the boy she knew since well forever. Wealthy, handsome, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, great sense of humour and also a close family friend, what more can she ask for? He was nice, both families approve and she had been with him since 3rd grade when he was in 5th grade. Now in her 7th grade, 4 years later they are still together but why does she feel this way about another, let alone another girl? Her parents will disapprove of this and she knew this. The only person she can probably count on is her grandmother and maybe her little sister, Gabrielle.

Opening the letter she reads,

To the girl I love,

How have you been? Heard you got champion of Beauxbaton, congratulations. Everyone back home is really proud of you, do your best. I miss you babe, miss holding you and waking up with you. Can't believe I won't get to see you for a whole year, hope you miss me as much as I miss you too. Well Gabby says hi and she really misses her older sister. Write back and inform us back here how you went. Best wishes and good luck from the families. I love you

From Nick

Fleur closes the letter and made a mental note to write back.

Closing her books, she lean her head back and think about her feelings. She knows she loves Nick but what she feels for the other girl was too strong to be just ignored. But to cheat on Nick was one thing she'll never do, or thought she will never. Being a quarter Veela, she has boys and same cases girls too throwing themselves at her feet. That's what causes Nick and her to break up all those times, his jealousy getting the better of him but she had never cheated on him.

The lunch bell rings breaking her train of though and she gathered her books and left for lunch.

Entering the Great Hall

Fleur enters the Great Hall, her eyes searching the premises for the bush- brown haired girl.

Sighing when she could not spot the girl in sight, she walks towards the Ravenclaw table where some of her fellow classmates had already seated themselves down and chatting about.

As she walk towards the table, like always all heads turn to stare at her as she seemly glides down the pathway. Perverts she though and sat down at the table along side her friend Jennifer.

'Hey Fleur,' she greets her

'Hey,' Fleur replies with a fake smile plastered on her pink lips.

'So where were you before lunch?' Jennifer asks, piling her plate with food.

'Library,' she replies not paying much attention to her friend. Her eyes transfixed to at the entrance of the hall. Walking in just then was her and her two friends, the black haired boy and the red haired boy.

cute smile she thought, watching Hermione laughing with the two boys. Though it seems that the two boys aren't talking directly to one and another.

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione look around and met eyes with the French witch. Fleur feels a sudden chill run through the core of her body. Unknown to her at the same moment, Hermione felt it too.

Sending the girl a smile and a wink, Fleur then looks away. Leaving a now confused and blushing Hermione to follow her friends to their spot.

god I love playing with her Fleur laughs to herself.

'What's so funny? Care to share? ' Jennifer asks.

'Oh nothing,' Fleur looks away, trying to hide her smile.

on the other table

Hermione sat down next to Harry and opposite Ron, still confused.

Why am I so confused right now? What was with that chill? ARGH! This is so stupid! Hermione scold herself.

Hermione looks up to see Fleur again with those roaming eyes on her.

Argh! What is she? A lesbian? Why is she looking at me like that? I bet it's just to annoy me. Damn bitch! Look away before I poke your eyes out, your beautiful crystal blue eyes…so WAIT! What am I doing here? I just didn't think that! Eww! Hermione shakes her head to remove the thoughts.

----------------------------------

Fleur watches the girl shake her head and giggles to herself.

"So Fleur, Nick said he might come visit soon,' Jennifer spoke but her voice was like a distance sound to Fleur.

'Fleur? Fleur? FLEUR!' the French witch snaps her head to face the girl.

'Sorry, what you say?' she says

'I said, ah don't worry about it,' Jennifer didn't feel like repeating herself and Fleur thinking that it mustn't have been important, dismiss the thought.

----------------------------------

'Hermione, isn't that Viktor Krum looking at you?' Harry points to the other table.

Hermione follows his gaze towards Viktor and gave him a smile. He smiled back and gave her a little wave. She like him, he's the one every girl would want as a boyfriend, just like every boy would want Fleur as their girlfriend.

'Look guys I have to head up to my room and grab something for next class, don't kill each other while I'm gone,' Hermione laughs softly and got up and left, dropping her book as she hurried away.

----------------------------------

Fleur watches the girl walk out of the room and pushes her plate aside.

'I'll see you ladies in class,' she got up and follows the girl.

Their Room

Hermione enters their room and flops down onto the bed. Closing her eyes for a brief moment and thinking of her feelings.

Surely she hates the French witch guts, everything about her, how she's just so prefect in everyway and how Ron's eyes just lighten up every time she's in sight.

Ron…the boy who she has a crush on. Ron, the boy who would look at her just as a friend and sometimes even as another boy.

'Tired?' a voice spoke

'What do you want Fleur?' Hermione asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She grab her book and walk past the blonde into the corridor.

'I just came up to get something. What about you?' Fleur asks, following her and stepping closer to the girl.

'Getting something too,' she turns around to be only centimeters away from Fleur.

'I see,' Fleur whispers, feeling the warm breathe of the girl on her lips.

'Ah huh,' Hermione swallows the imaginary lump in her throat. Fleur lick her lips and her eyes dart down to the younger girl's lips.

The world stopped revolving around them, as time also stop. Their heads lean in together, their face inches away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love to get more reviews from you guys… thank you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry about the long delay. I have just been really busy with school and work but I'm back!

So without any further delay in the story, hope you enjoy:

**Chapter 6**

The world stopped revolving around them, as time also stop. Their heads lean in together, their face inches away…

'Hermione,' a deep male voice calls. The two girls snap their heads back and swing them around to see who had intruded on them.

Fleur curses upon seeing Vikor Krum approaching them.

"Viktor?' Hermione mumbles, surprise that he even knows her name.

'Hey Hermione, Hey Fleur, um…u dropped this,' he shows Hermione the book she dropped.

'Oh thank you,' Hermione reaches for the book. Before pulling the book back, Viktor quickly covers Hermione's hands with his. Hermione looks back at him, to which he quickly withdrew his hand and gave out a nervous giggle.

'Sorry,' he apologizes

'That's ok,' Hermione gave him a sweet smile.

Fleur fakes a cough, catching both of their attentions.

'I have to go, but I'll…

'No, I'll go,' Fleur cuts Viktor off and walks off.

'Fleur…' Hermione wanted to stop the girl by apart of her was to stubborn to move.

'Is she alright?' Viktor asks, oblivious

'She's just not feeling well,' Hermione smiles sweetly.

'ok then, I guess I'll see you around Hermione,' he bows and left.

Hermione watches Viktor leave and let out a sigh. 'What just happened?' she questions herself

Fleur walked absent-mindedly pass the crowd of kids that's walking out of the great hall and decided she's going to skip her next two classes, Fleur walks back to her room.

She sat down at her desk and opens her potion book, set to do some work. But her mind wasn't with her at that moment, it keeps wondering back to a certain brown hair girl. The way the girl smiles, the way she walks, how they nearly kissed…it made Fleur unconsciously smile then frowned. 'Nearly' kissed

Hermione meanwhile was in class, staring absentmindedly out the windows.

'What happened out there?' she asks herself.

'Hermione?' come Harry's voice, snapping her back to reality.

'Harry, you scared me, what's up' Hermione quickly asked

'Hermione, where did you go just then, I mean class had been over like 5 minutes ago,' Harry chuckles as Hermione looks around her to see an empty classroom.

'Ah sorry Harry,' Hermione stood up and shuffles her books together while Harry just look at her, amused.

The pair walks out of the class quietly and ran into Ron who was on he's way to his room.

'Harry, Hermione,' he calls out

'Ron, where are you off to?' Hermione asks

'Just going back to my room, Harry you coming?' he asks, turning to Harry.

'Yeah sure, see you around Hermione?' the two boys left.

Thinking that she can't face Fleur at the moment, she decided to head to the library, a place she will always love and can go to. On the way there she couldn't help but think about when Ron approached them. Usually her heart race like there's no tomorrow and her hands will sweat, but this time nothing happened. She felt nothing towards that red-haired boy anymore. Thinking about her feelings, her mind again wanders to the blonde-haired gorgeous girl that's sharing a room with her. Fleur.

-----Back in their room-----

No matter how hard Fleur tries to study, her mind won't stop thinking about Hermione, and everything in the room reminds her of the brown hair girl. Picking up her books in frustration, Fleur heads down to the library, hoping she'll get some studying and homework done without the distractions.

---Library---

Hermione walks in and walks to her usual spot and places her books down. She sat there for a moment, lost in her own thoughts.

'What's worry with me?' she wonders and rubs her temples. After a couple of minutes, Hermione decided she better get some homework done while she's in the library so she set out to find one of the book requires for her potion assignment.

Fleur steps into the library and immediately felt at home, she loved the books and the warmth of the library. Setting her potion book on a table, she set out to find the required book for her homework.

She walks along the many high shelves full of books, searching for the Potion book. Spotting it, Fleur moves to grab it and pull it out when another pair of hands pulls it from the other side of the shelf.

'Hey, I'm sorry but I found the book first,' both girls says.

'wha-' both stops when realizes who it was on the other side.

'Look I really need this book for my homework,' Fleur says

'Well, I'm sorry but I too really need this book for my assignment,' Hermione answers, refusing to give the book up.

Sighing, Fleur tries to come up with a solution.

'Look why don't we both share it ok?' Fleur suggested, 'it's the only way,'

'Fine, whatever, I jus need that book,' Hermione lets go and watches Fleur walk around the shelves and reaches her. Hermione can feel her heart begins to races and her hands sweat.

Fleur on the other hand too feel her breathe becoming heavier with each steps she takes towards the other girl.

'Shall we?' Fleur barely managers the words to come out without the quivering tone

Hermione turns and walks to her table having Fleur following right on her heels.

The two girls sat down next to each other, with the book set down in the middle. Hermione opens the book and pretends to look busy without taking any notice of the blonde.

--10 minutes later—

Both girl had been working quietly, 'taking' no notice of the other one but their minds are always on each other. Reaching over to turn the page, Hermione felt a soft and warm hands touching hers, making her stops and looks up.

Fleur was reaching for the page when found herself a slightly smaller yet very soft hand. She stop and look up, immediately locking eyes with the owner of that hand.

To Hermione, she felt as if her heart was going to jump right out of her chest, at the rate it was going, she was sure it was going to.

Fleur went blank, all she knew was that she wanted that girl and she must have her. She felt her breathe becoming heavier and every thing else around them disappears.

Before she knew it, her lips were on Hermione's. It felt so soft and so sweet. It began of slowly and softly, Fleur taking her time, kissing the other girl. Hermione's mind went wild, she had never felt anything like this. But then realization came to her. She's sitting in a library, kissing a girl, not just any girl but FLEUR, the one she despites and gets on her nerves.

Hermione felt Fleur's hand cupping her face and pulling her in closer for a deeper kiss. Confused and suddenly scared, Hermione pushes the taller girl away, pick up her books and ran off.

It took Fleur a moment to register what had just happened but by the time she realized Hermione was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked it!

Ok remember to review!

Thank you


End file.
